Bathovician
Bathovician ( Deep change ) was the age where birds , lizards , squamates , invertebrates and tardigrades dominate Earth , it is known as the New mezosoic. As the climate steadily grows warmer, a new age of reptiles descends upon the earth, the Bathovician. Eurafrica the Americas and Australasia have united to form a new supercontinent, Pangaea Ultima. In spite of this, Antactica has broken away again, marching southward. The ecology is lush, warm and wet in coastal and low-lying areas, tropical kinds of plants include conifers, palms, and various shrubs and ground cover descended from herbaceous plants. Towards the centre of the supercontinent, there are large deserts, produced by the continental climate. The temperate zones to the north north contain shrubby grasslands and temperate forests, the ice caps are relatively small. The Bathovician fauna is dominated by reptiles, many of them large and sophisticated. Warm-blooded lizard descendants and giant terrestrial turtles are the main megafaunal forms. Cooler climates play host to endothermic lizards with feather-like insulating scales, while in the tropics predatory lizards recall Curotarsans in their erect-legged gait, some on all fours and some bipedally. Some small predator niches are taken by large insects and centipedes. Neotenous fish-like tadpoles have evolved and start to compete with more common kinds of fish. The oceans are plied by large oceanosuchus which recall the mosasaurs of the Cretaceous. Small birds are preyed upon gigantic pterosaur sized pelicans and albatross rhough as yet they remain similar in size to those of today. The last remaining bats are widespread, but far less speciose and populated than in the Holocene, large predators and fruit eaters reaching considerable wingspans (up to 3.5 meters). Mammals are represented only by single lineages which are very specialized, and may soon succumb to extinction. Timeline 199 MYIF Earth was pretty much like the Recorvocene , instead of life recovering from the damage that humans caused , life is recuperating from a mass extinction 25 times worse , this extinction will be known as hell Earth , many of plant life is gone , but regrow as new species of plants, many mountains circulates an super continent known as Pangaea 2 . the Pangaea 2 forests is home to a multitude of species , these include : * Microsaurus haleyis : An small theropod like lizard which live on the top of trees * Microornis Ultimus : The last galliformes on Earth ( because the poultry descendants couldn't survive and cope with the intense vulcanism ) , they are small and cant adapt to the deserts , instead they have grown picnofibers like feathers to replace the feathers and to stay warm. * Scrofasuchus Terroris : An surviving nocturnosuchus which survived the extinction , it s diurnal and has sharp tooths and can run up to 80 KM , although the size of a mordern boar , it is no wonder it replaces the niche of Entelodonts. * Chiropterobatrachos Telesi ( note : this name is a reference from the extinct Batrachotelos ) : As the Retrogeian came to a close, most kinds of bats and flighted birds were killed off by volcano activity , earthquakes , wildfires and extreme winters .As a result, bats are relatively rare in the Bathovician, with only a few large specialized species. The Chiropterobatrachps Telesi is the largest, a huge day-flying predator with a wingspan of up to 3.5 meters. Its wings have become far better adapted to active birdlike flight, with a well formed “bastard wing” and a fully aerodynamic shape. They snatch prey such as fish, large insects and small reptiles, with a snap of their elongate, toothy jaws. On the ground, they are much more mobile than their ancestor, fully able to walk upright. At rest, they generally sit in the fork of a tree, as opposed to hanging upside-down; females give birth to a large pup each rainy season. * Poggle pig ( evolved from the Poggle Raider ) : Competitive pressure from endothermic reptiles has spelled the doom of many of the mammals that remained after the Retrogeian mass extinction. The very last lineage is the Poggle pig, lemming-sized diggers which feed exclusively on worms and soil-dwelling grubs. Molars are absent, and the fore-jaw sports large impaling incisors which also chop up their invertebrate prey. Rate of reproduction is still fairly fast, and wormers are as common around Pangaea Ultima as moles were in our time. Their over-specialization may prevent rodents from inheriting the earth again in future ages. * Red crested Jay : The final lineage of passerines that remains have almost lost their wings entirely, barring any future foray back into the air. Red crested jays are turkey-sized flightless birds that feed mostly on grass and sedges, being distributed mainly in the temperate zone. Reproduction is slower somewhat than many flying birds, a clutch of 3 or 4 large eggs is laid every spring, and cared for extensively by the mother. These birds live and travel in flocks of up to 20, but are heavily preyed upon by various predatory reptiles * Giganotophis Atlacus : The extinction of the predators like Gorgotheuthis have let an vacant niche which was taken by either the Scrofasuchus or Desert raider , so in the forest , this small predator is called Giganotophis Atlacus and is a poisonous snake which can kill an centipede or an Velociachne , their hemipenises have now fused turning into a 2 tipped pennis , then after the reproduction , the females lay 8-12 eggs in a clutch , they also have dinosaur like teeths instead of swallowing the prey whole. * Tyrannoscolopendra Deinos : The lush rainforests along the coasts of Pangaea-Ultima are home to some scary invertebrates. One such creature is the Tyrannoscolopendra Deinks , measuring 70 centimeters long, with members of this genus being found in coastal rainforests throughout the supercontinent. Cryptically colored and flattened, they lay in wait, partially concealed by leaf litter and low growth, seizing small and medium-sized vertebrates with their huge, venomous fangs. If they have to move from place to place, they usually wait until twilight. Their only predator is the relative of the Giganotophis , the Velociophis Notus. * Velociophis Notus : While Giganotophis Atlicus was a carnivore ,its relative , the velociophis is an insectivore , usually preying on larger insects , they have a venom that can kill a spider or injury an startled Megachelonys baby , they also hunt the River Carnophibian , and still have their hemipenises , they lay 10-19 eggs , they are the fastes breeding snake in the world. * Megachelonys Gorgonus : The turtles reached gigantic sizes after their food became bigger , so much so that they now resemble the extinct ankylosaurus , one group called Megachelonys Gorgonus is an example , their heavy size and shell protects them from danger , they aren't very fast but aren't very slow , they can lay 5-8 eggs , some small megachelonys may confuse a Velociophis with a stick , only to get surprised and killed by the same creature. * Telestheuthis Nevoceps : The extinction of the land squids left one survivor which lives underground and is blind , the telestheuthis live its life on an endless black world with no light , they can feel the world around them but cant hear or see the world , they live in a large colony like ants , this species is so rare that when one comes out of its burrow , it either has to go back or be killed by an predator. The desert also bring life as well : * Camelusaurus Deserticus : An large species of crocodile that has a hump to hold water like a camel , it lives on herds of 10 or 19 individuals , with the leader being the biggest , their offsprings are small and are more agile and fast and are used to pick food. * Oasisuchus Oceanicus : The oceanosuchus which used to roam the ocean had to migrate to water due to fishes population decreasing , they needed to migrate to land due to find more food , then they lived at oasis , while some lived at oasis , others lived at the deserts. * Herbisaurus Deserticus : At a distance it seems like a herd of Camelusaurus , but its actually an Herbisaurus , an oceanosuchus descendants which evolved legs and migrate along with the Oasisuchus , they can make safety of the herd , but what could hunt these creatures? * Carnohippus Terriblis : While birds which roam Pangaea 2 usually fly , an group of surviving Oceanornis evolved quadrupedalism , they then changed their diet to carnivore and started to chase and hunt the herds of Camelusaurus and Herbisaurus which roams the deserts , they have a sickle claw and has beak with tooths to bite and tear flesh. Dont forget the lakes and rivers : -Many types of fish which remained unchanged : like Piranhas or gulpies. Barognathus Compy : An species of lizard with flippers for hand and a long neck which resembles a compsognathus , roams the rivers as an dangerous crocodile like creature. River carnophibians : Just an freshwater carnophibian. River oceanosuchus : just an freshwater oceanosuchus , nothing has changed. 225 MYIF The oxygen levels became bigger , due to more rainforests forming in Earth , in the middle ocean , carnophibians lives , they are the last species of cartilagenous fish on Earth , many species of manta rays have either evolved to live on land or became extinct , but the carnophibians where a different story , they remained with cartilage , in the middle ocean , Oceanosuchus hunts fishes and cephalopods and other species , close to the oceanosuchus , an island stands alone , its the British isle , where was once a lush location with many buildings , in the future is just some ordinary island. At the Pangaea 2 or Pangaea Ultima forests, deer like crocodiles evolved , changing their diets from carnivorous to herbivorous , geckos also lived in this time period as evolving to the niche of horses and cattle , raptor like birds evolved from eagles and hawks hunt these animals. In the Pangaea ultima deserts , triceratops like iguanas lives on these deserts. 235 MYIF The grasslands from Pangaea ultima brings new life , an Toxodon like lizard , evolved from the common basilisk , patrols the landscape for food , an species of snake like sauropod which is herbivorous eat the destroyed plants that the toxodon like lizard makes when he steps , little did they know that an evolved iguana like creature stalks them , this species has a beak evolved to mimic a bird species , this species starts to hunt the herbivorous snakes , the species has a claw like that of an raptor , the species quickly starts to hunt the small snake like creature , while the toxodon basilisk runs away from danger. At this time period , the middle ocean has become smaller , this let into carnophibians and oceanosuchus to go on land and evolve differently , it seems like Earth has made a new footsteps , in the Cenozoic time period , it was the reverse , species from land have returned to water to evolve into whales , looks like the opposite of this has begun. In space After Ages , sapient alien life has found Earth , where they will fall on Earth to investigate these new species , they wont build a civilization on Earth , but they are going to build a civilization on the Terraformed Mars , thus Mars is in danger! Category:Future Evolution